Along with the popularity of digital cameras and smartphones, more and more pictures are taken by such devices. However, the effect of photographs taken may be affected by various factors, such as light, photography instrument, personal appearance, shooting angle, shooting posture, and lens distortion. Eyes are always regarded as windows to the soul, and are one of the most important parts of portrait photography. Therefore, adjustment is often made on eyes during post-processing of a photograph.
Currently, common processing methods are as follows:
1. Using professional software such as Photoshop to do the processing. However, such a method requires an operator to have high professional expertise and involves complex operations, and is particularly time-and-labor-consuming when there are a large quantity of photographs to be processed.
2. Using smart software applications such as Meitu to do the processing. Although such a method is easy to operate, the effect of processing on eyes usually causes distortion. In addition, such a method is also not suitable for processing of a large quantity of photographs.